Dreams Come True
by Zackislord
Summary: The adventures of the company lead Mist to have an interesting life. Possible lemon, in future chapters.
1. Dreams Come True

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights what-so-ever to Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, nor any of the aforementioned game's characters. I own no rights to Nintendo, nor any of it's other products. I do not own any rights to the song that Mist begins to sing. That song is the English Version "Dreams Come True" by SES. I am simply using it for the purposes of my story. It will not be altered, in any way, shape, or form. I thank for supplying the lyrics to the song. I am making no money from this story, and I do not plan to. All rights reserved._

_Author's Note: This is my second Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance fanfiction. It's also my second Fire Emblem series fanfiction. I may intend to make this a lemon, in the future. Guess you'll need to read it to find out. I would love it if this story is read, and even more-so if it were reviewed. So, if you've got time, and you've got the heart, go ahead and leave one. I do hope you enjoy this story. Have fun reading.  
-As Ever, Zack Finley  
"Zackislord"_

"**Dreams Come True…"  
By: Zack Finley**  
"**Zackislord"**

It was a very calm day. The mercenaries hadn't had any assignments to fulfill, and as such, they were released. Ike had been wandering around the fort, looking for something to do. He had run into Boyd, who, as always, was thinking himself to be big and bad. Ike had decided that the two should spar. They had to be in top physical condition, after all, in order to fight off any bandits in the area.

Mist was also bored, but she had taken a fancy to singing, so she was outside, under a tree, practicing song.

_"Funny how all dreams come true.  
Like a fool, I'm into you."_

She started. This particular song had caught her interest, though she had no one to sing it to. She sighed, thinking back to this fact a moment, before continuing on with the song.

_"The day we met, I lost my sanity.  
Funny how I feel for you.  
Like a fool, I'm into you.  
You washed away my insecurities."_

Ike and Boyd were sparring, and Mist was singing. Soren, on the other hand, was studying, as always. He had loved magic, and he was quite good with it. He had taken almost every opportunity he could to learn the ancient, sacred arts. He was a mage, so he could use a range of light-damage magical attacks. Bishops were able to use magic of light. Light magic was not listed in the Trinity of Magic, but it was very powerful. Easily able to defeat any of the magical attacks Soren could use (Fire, Earth, and Air).

Titania had been out practicing her lance thrusts, as she often did in her spare time. Staying physically fit was something she loved to do, for it made her feel like she could take on the world. It was simple enough to take on simple bandits, but she was once a soldier of the Royal Crimean Knights. They had to be specially trained, and so it was routine to her. It was a second nature, if you will.

Oscar was nowhere to be found. He and Rhys had gone out to get supplies for the company. Oscar was sent to the armory. He was to get a few weapons, which would supply the company for a while. Rhys, on the other hand, had gone out to the local shop, to get a few simple things. He was to get vulneries, and a possibly a staff or two, which, in a pinch, could be as effective as the weapons. No one knew when they would return.

Rolf hadn't been seen much that day, nor heard from. He and Shinon had seemed to disappear together. It happened at times, these days. Rolf looked up the Shinon, and often referred to him as "Uncle." And though Shinon disliked this, he put up with the young boy calling him such. It was just how the two had acted around one another.

And as for Gatrie, he had finally been taking a well-deserved break. Lying down outside, in plain clothing, he could be seen looking up at the blue sky, not having a care about the world. Oh yes, today was most certainly a perfect day. How long it would stay that way, though, no one could be sure.

"People, we've now got a job to do!" Her voice was raised, calling for all within the company.

Ike was the first to respond. He severely wanted to go on one of the jobs with the rest. And if Titania was watching over him, he knew he'd be safe. It wouldn't take too long for him to become a valuable asset to the company, if they would actually let him fight.

"What job is it, Titania?" Ike had asked.

"There's a squad of bandits in the small city of Caldea. It seems they've been harassing locals, and have even taken the town hall. We need to go and rid them of those same bandits." Titania had replied.

"May I join up with you guys?"

"You'll have to ask Commander Griel."

With this, Ike was off. Off to find his father, and the Commander of the company, that is. All Ike needed to do was convince his dad to let him fight. It wouldn't be too hard, in his eyes. He had been training for a very long time, always looking for a job he could join. He had been patient, and hadn't even asked, hoping his father would tell him he was ready to fight. But, now, he was going to ask, hoping the answer came out as a "Yes."

"Do you whole-heartedly believe you're ready, Ike?" Griel had asked, as soon as Ike walked in. It was as if he could read minds.

"…Yes, Commander, I do. And if you will allow me to prove myself, I will not let you down." There was no shaking in Ike's voice. Little did he know, that was what convinced his father he were sure.

"Very well, Ike, you may go."

"Thank you, sir."

Ike had walked out of the room, his heart racing. He hadn't wanted to let out a yelp of joy, for he felt he needed to remain "Professional" at this time. It was probably a good idea, anyway. As he neared the mercenaries' armory, Mist walked up.

"Hey, bro. I hear you get to fight now. Is that true?" Mist had questioned.

"Yes, sis, it is." With that, Ike had pulled his sister close, and laid a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "Wish me luck."

Mist had become a bit flushed. Ike hadn't kissed her, ever. Sure, they had hugged, but that was to be expected from brother and sister of their age. But kissing? That was another story. Ike must have been in a really good mood, or something of that sort.

"You know you have my well wishes, Brother Ike." Mist had spoken this with a smile; the redness in her face had already dissipated. "Give 'em heck out there." The smile grew a bit wider.

Ike had flashed one back, and walked into the building, where he grabbed an iron sword, and a three pack of vulneries. He was now equipped for battle, and he felt that was all he needed to be ready for the day's job.

Titania had called for Ike and Boyd. Just as she did so, Oscar had returned with Rhys. She had pulled Oscar aside, and told him what was happening, before adding him to her roster. Rhys was to sit out with Griel and the others. The small team of four was to take out the bandits of Caldea, and so they were off; off to the small city.

The walk wasn't too far. Oscar had allowed Boyd to come upon his mount, and Titania had done the same for Ike. Though Ike and Boyd had never had riding experience, it wasn't something that was hard to get used to. Ike's arms had wrapped around Titania's waist, for she liked to ride a bit quicker than Oscar, causing the time of travel to be decreased, though it made it a bit rougher for anyone on the mount. Ike guessed she was used to this, seeing as how she had experience with the Royal Crimean Knights in the past.

When they arrived at the city, the bandits had spotted them, and their weapons. This had instantly set them into battle formation.

"Seems the townspeople hired sellswords, boss!" One of the bandits yelled.

"Take 'em out, boys! Prove that we're the strongest of all bandits!" The boss had yelled back, calling for the full force of the small squad. There was only about ten of them, and most were axe-wielders. Ike knew that swords usually bested axes, and axes bested lances, while lances defeated swords. Boyd wouldn't be of any help in the battle, since all of the bandits had axes or swords.

Ike had already gone forward, two of the bandits charging at the squad, axes raised. Titania had come forward, too, one of her own axes in her hand. Her horse ran forward, and Titania took a swing, almost decapitating one of the bandits, though it had only cut his neck slightly, and created a deep gash in his shoulder. He yelled out in pain, though his axe was in his other hand. He took a swing at Ike, but the axe had hit the sword of the young boy.

Ike kicked the bandit, and then pierced the man's gut with his sword. That was one dead. The other, who had witnessed the death of his friend was now quite angry, and, with haste, attempted to kill Ike. That plan failed, as Titania's lance had pierced his neck. Surprisingly enough, the man was still alive, though he was limp.

"Son of a…" He whispered, before dying, his axe hitting the ground before anything else. Titania's lance had pulled back, and the four came forward.

Oscar had engaged in battle with a sword-wielder, who was trying to parry his lance. That plan wasn't working too well, as Oscar was getting minor hits on him, time and time again. Finally, the now-scarred man fell forward, too injured to continue fighting. Surely, he had passed out from blood loss. That was when Oscar stabbed him through the back with weapon, finishing the man off quickly.

Boyd had walked into the house of a local, making sure everything was alright. He looked around, trying to see if anyone were there or not. He was to warn them of the battle, and remind them to lock up, until it was over.

"Anybody home?" He asked casually. "There's a battle going on outside. I'm here to remind you to lock up, so those bandits cannot take you hostage. If anyone's here, please show yourself."

An elderly woman walked out, and began to speak. "Thank you, Sonny. If it had not been for you, I know not what would have happened. Here. Take this." The woman handed Boyd a steel sword. "I'm sure it will come of use to you mercenaries." She concluded.

"Thank you. We will continue to protect you, as long as you need it. Now, remember to lock up." Boyd walked out, a smile on his face. He was already hurrying towards the next house.

Ike, on the other hand, had been engaging yet another bandit. This one had landed a single hit upon him. It wasn't major, but it had hurt. The iron piercing his skin was new experience, teaching him how deadly battle could be. It had hit him in the arm, just giving him a simple flesh wound. Things for the bandit had not fared so well, though. Ike had run him through the guy with his sword. That was, in fact, how he got his injury. The man's axe had come down within his hand as he was gutted, the axe making contact with Ike's arm before harmlessly falling to the ground.

The boss was the only bandit left. Titania had been engaging him already. Though the man put up a fight, it was obvious who would win. She pulled back on the reins of the horse, causing it to neigh, and raise its frontal hooves. When she leaned forward, the horse understood that she wanted him to trample the enemy. It was more than happy to comply.

"How… How could I die here? And…To a rotten bunch…Sellswords…" Those were the last words of the bandit. He had not only been the one to order the invasion of the small city, but he was also the one who had threatened Ike and company when they first arrived.

"So much for big and bad," Ike muttered.

"No kidding," Titania had replied. "Come on, let's go home," She concluded.

With that, Ike nodded and climbed onto the back of the horse, tightly securing the waist of the woman before him again. Boyd had climbed onto Oscar's mount, and they rode off into the early evening, towards the mercenary fort.

When they came home, they were greeted by Griel and Shinon. Though Griel was happy to see them, Shinon was being himself, and had an attitude. This was with Ike, specifically. For some reason, Shinon disliked him greatly.

"Welcome back, guys." Griel had a friendly smile on his face, and spoke with a casual voice. "How was the job, Ike?"

"It went well. I did get cut by one of the bandits, but it's not too bad at all. Could have been much worse, in my opinion."

"So the pup enjoyed his first battle, did he? Very well. Surprised you didn't die out there, cub." Shinon had an attitude in his voice, as always, as he directed his remarks to Ike.

"Ike did a wonderful job, Commander. He was easily the most active fighter in that last battle, and he handled himself well. Boyd didn't fight, because the bandits were axe and sword-fighters. We found it best if he visited the locals. Oscar took down the two sword-bearing men, while Ike took down most of the axe men. I took down the boss, feeling it would be best if Ike hadn't fought too much above his skill level. I see that he may have been able to handle it by himself." Titania seemed very proud of the fact that Ike had been so able to fight. "I do believe he will be a very important asset to the company, if he keeps up with how he did today," She concluded.

Shinon's mouth dropped wide open. "Ike? Important? I think not, Commander."

"Very well, Titania. Thank you for the report. All of you, get to the mess hall, and have a meal. Then get washed and rested. We may just have another job tomorrow." Griel had turned and began to walk away.

"Oh, Commander, wait!" Boyd had shouted, though it wasn't necessary. "We got a few supplies from the locals on our job. A steel sword and an iron axe. What would you like me to do with the supplies?"

"Take them to the armory, and get them registered in. And thank you for bringing this to my attention, Boyd."

They walked their separate directions. Ike, Titania, and Oscar headed to the mess hall, while Boyd went to the armory. Griel headed to the barracks, where he would rest, for now. Shinon went off in the directions of the showers.

As the trio entered the mess hall, Mist greeted them with hot meals. "Welcome back, guys!" She exclaimed, giving Titania a hug, followed by one for Oscar, and then one for Ike as well. "I'm glad you're all alright!"

"Thanks, sis." Ike had hugged her back tightly, and then took a seat at the table, before savoring his nice, hot meal. Mist watched in joy as he ate her meal, slowly. He was obviously enjoying it, which filled her with pride. Oscar and Titania, too, had eaten, but they were a bit quicker with the meal, for they felt they had to go take their showers and get in bed, soon. Ike was still young, and could handle less sleep, so he ate slower.

"This is a good meal, Mist. How'd you get to be such a good cook?" Ike asked, after clearing his food away.

She blushed once more, like she had earlier that day. "Well, Ike, I feel it was something I picked up from mom. She was good cook, I believe. Father says she was, at least." She then took a seat beside him, and rested her head on his shoulder, before falling asleep, a smile on her face.

Ike turned a looked at her. Noticing she was asleep, he gently held her steady in the chair, before getting up, and lifting her. He knocked on the back door of the barracks. They had built a wall, and an extra door in the building, so that the girls could sleep in a separate area from the boys. Titania was currently the only one in the room, and her and Mist slept alone at night.

The door came open slowly, and there was Titania. "Yes, Ike?" She had noticed that he carried his sister in his arms.

"Mist fell asleep at the table with me, so I brought her to her sleeping quarters," Ike had replied.

"Come on in, Ike."

Ike carried his sister into the room, and laid her gently on the bed he knew was hers. He then softly kissed both of her cheeks, and whispered softly. It was inaudible to Titania, though Ike had said "Sleep well, and sweet dreams," to his sister. He smiled to his sister's roommate, and walked out, heading in the direction of the shower.

When he arrived into the bathing room, he threw off his clothes, and turned on one of the showers. He stepped into it, and closed his eyes, letting the warm liquid trail down his body, cleaning him off with each passing second. No thoughts were running through his mind as he stood there, in a world of his own.

After about five minutes of just standing there, he walked out, grabbed a towel, and dried himself off. After getting dressed in another pair of clothes, he walked off towards the barracks. He crept in silently, and climbed onto his bunk, before falling into a deep, deep sleep.

_Author's Note: That's chapter one. Chapter two should be up soon. It is the weekend, after all. And it's a three day weekend, so yeah... See you soon.  
_


	2. Kidnapped: To the Rescue

_Author's Note: Well, this is chapter two. Sorry it took so long to upload. Got sick as hell over the weekend, which left me in bed most of the time. The other half was me wandering around the house, having no real destination in mind. Now, it's Monday, so normally, I would be in school. Labor Day weekend, though. Thus, I am home, for yet another day. Fun fun. Just enjoy the story, people. Lawl.  
-As Ever,  
Zack Finley_

* * *

"**Dreams Come True…"  
Chapter Two  
Zack Finley**  
"**Zackislord"**

* * *

Ike awoke the next morning, happy as ever. And Rhys was cured from the fever he had. It seemed like everything would be going well. Rolf and Mist had decided to spend some time together, and ran out to pick flowers. Shinon, and Gatrie had gone off on their own, no real direction in their minds. They just felt that they needed to get away from the fort.

Ike had sat with Boyd, and Oscar, for breakfast. Titania was preparing to go to town, and Rhys went to talk with her, after his stroll. As he approached, she noticed he was a bit unstable, and she wasn't quite sure he was perfectly fine.

"Everything alright, Rhys?" Titania asked him. "You look a bit unstable."

"Oh yes, Titania, I am fine. Just a bit unsteady, since I was off my feet for a week. Need some time to get on my feet once more." Rhys' reply was simple, and quite calm.

"Ah, alright. Just making sure. You are one of the most important people on our team, so we need you to be fine, after-all. I'm just preparing to go into town. Do you need me to deliver that letter you're carrying?"

"Thanks for the offer, Titania. But, it's not from me. In fact, it's for you. It was given to me by a man when I was on my walk around the garden."

Titania took the letter, and read it carefully. Her face then expressed an image of horrifics. She looked up to Rhys a moment, before handing him the letter.

"Take this to Oscar, and tell him to wait for me. I will be back momentarily. Go!" With that, she rode off, at full speed. She was going to look for Shinon and Gatrie, in fact. But that wouldn't be known to Rhys, who ran off in the direction of the mess hall.

"Everyone! Come quick!" Rhys yelled.

"What's wrong!" Ike and Oscar had yelled this at the same time, coming in from the kitchen area. "Out with it!"

"Rolf and Mist! They've been kidnapped!"

"What!" This time, Ike, Oscar, and Boyd were in shock.

"Look. I have this letter. It was given to me by some guy when I was taking a stroll. I was told to give it to Titania, so I did. And she said we need to get ready for combat, but wait here for her return."

"No! I'm going now!" Ike yelled. "To save Mist!"

"Rookie, you can't just ignore the orders of your superior officer. If Titania…"

Ike was already running out the door at top speed. Anything Boyd told him wouldn't be heard, for he felt his sister was the closest person to him. He would do anything for her, and if it was needed, he would die to save her. There was nothing that would stop him now.

Boyd was already chasing after him, readying to give backup, if it was needed. Rhys was behind him, knowing the two couldn't take down a squad of bandits by themselves. That was, especially if it were in the bandit stronghold. They would be in need of a healer.

Even Oscar was out the door, knowing it was a stupid idea to ignore orders. He wasn't going to let either of his brothers die. He had lost his parents already, and he wasn't ready to lose more family.

A fork in the road appeared, and the four of them were a bit confused. After a moment of thinking, Oscar piped up. "I'm almost positive that the bandit stronghold is the left fork, guys." That was all it took to get Ike and Boyd charging down that road. Rhys and Oscar were behind, but keeping up pace. The four of them were on a rescue mission.

Arriving at the stronghold, one man stood upon a hill. "So you finally came, eh? How nice to have you. But where's the red-head?" The man was quite inquisitive about her. He knew she would be the strongest of them. Her not being here was a blessing and a curse, in his eyes.

"Titania's not here. She went off to do something else." Ike said this with anger. "But now that we're here, release my sister and her friend, or die."

"I think not, you wretched cur." The bandit turned. "Come on out, boys. It's time to play!" With those words, a full squadron of bandits appeared, fully armed and armored, ready for battle. "Time to die. Have fun in the afterlife."

All the bandits seemed ready for battle. As did Ike and company, though. There was a swordsman nearby, which Oscar went to take care of. A lot of axe men, too. Ike would probably be the one taking them all out.

Boyd was once again, practically useless. But, he could do some battling. He just had to make sure he avoided swordsmen as he fought. If he got tangled up with one of them, he may lose his life. Rhys stuck close to Ike. Ike seemed strong, but he would be the most likely to need healing, so it was his best bet. Mist and Rolf were conversing in the cabin they were placed in.

"It'll be alright, Rolf. My brother will come to save us." Her voice was low, and she was trying to cheer up the young boy, Rolf.

"And that means my brothers will be with him, right, Mist?" Rolf was practically crying as he asked this.

"Yes, Rolf. I swear it…" She had then kissed his cheek. It cheered her up, after all, when Ike kissed her on the cheek. She wondered if it would have the same effect if she did it to Rolf. Almost instantly, his tears stopped.

"Thank you, Mist. Really…Thank you."

"It's no problem, Rolf…"

The battle outside was getting closer. It seemed like Ike, Oscar, and Boyd were cutting through the bandits. Their screams could be heard, but none from anyone who was familiar. Finally, a voice they heard was familiar. It was that of Ike.

"Can we have our friends and family back now, you cretin?" Ike asked the single man who was left standing.

"Sure. That is, if you can kill me. Bring it, cur."

"Gladly." As Ike said that, his sword made contact with the man's axe. Ike pressed his blade forward with all his might, and the man lost his footing. He was forced back slightly, his attempts to overpower Ike being futile.

"I…Will not…Lose…To you…" He grunted, using all of his might as he pushed forward, his axe pushing back the blade slightly, both Ike and the bandit quivering from the sheer force being used.

"Yes…You will…" Ike spoke out. "You will die…By my…Blade…"

That was when the bandit lost his footing. He fell onto his back, and Ike approached him, his sword drawn. The man's foot shot out, hitting Ike in the stomach, and pushing him back. Ike felt as though one of his ribs had been fractured, but he made a second approach.

This time, he lunched at the man, and launched himself high in the air. There was nothing the guy on the ground could do. He closed his eyes tightly, and simply whispered "Lord, have mercy." Before Ike's blade ran through his neck, finishing him off with one blow.

Ike fell over, onto the ground, in pain. "Arrrrgh! Rhys, heal me…I think I broke or fractured a rib or two."

"Sorry, Ike." Rhys had immediately began to heal the Commander's son, doing his best to make all the pains disappear.

"Thank you…" Ike rose to his feet now, and pulled his blade from the dead man's neck. "All right. Somehow, we did it."

"What do you mean by that!" Boyd asked in anger. "We did it, because we were better than them, of course!"

This was when Titania appeared. "Boyd!" She yelled. "Calm yourself!" That made him jump. Titania hadn't been seen anywhere on the field. Where had she come from, all of a sudden? "What you _did_ was in direct defiance of an order given to you by me, your deputy commander. On the other hand, we have the results. That's entirely different."

Oscar tried taking blame for the incident. He felt it was his fault they had left the fort so readily. Rhys was trying to apologize, which surprised Titania. "What am I to do with you two?" She asked. "Mmm…I'll leave it to the Commander to decide your fates. I'm sure he can think up a proper punishment…"

"According to the bandit leader," Ike began. "Mist and Rolf are in the shack over there. Can we go get them, please?" After that phrase, a shriek could be heard. "Was that Mist!" Ike was worried now. The crew ran back to the shack to see that there was a bandit holding Rolf and Mist hostage.

"Let us go!" Mist screamed in anger and worry. "My brother will kill you! I know it!"

"Mist!" The voice was distant, but it was surely her brother's. "Mist, I'm coming!"

"Hurry, Ike! Please!" Mist shrieked. He and Oscar ran towards the shack quicker now, and they had heard yet another voice. This one was as familiar as Mist's.

"Oscar! Boyd! Help me!" It was, in fact, Rolf. He was yelling, and almost crying once more. All he wanted was to go back home with Mist and his brothers. He wanted everything to be alright again.

"Don't worry!" Oscar said this with half anticipation and half worry in his voice. "We'll save you!" Boyd had finished his sentence for him. Rolf simply nodded, and began wiping at his tears, attempting to make them go away.

The bandit approached Rolf, and readied his axe. Ike had warned him; if he attempted to hurt either Rolf or Mist, he would kill the man. The axe came down quickly, and out of nowhere, a whooshing noise could be heard. A small piece of wood was flying through the air. No one could tell what it was. The man fell. The wood, in fact, was an arrow. Who shot it, or where they shot it from was unknown, however.

Rolf passed out, the axe dropping at his feet as he fell over backwards. He had fainted. The near life-ending experience was enough to make him pass out. Boyd was worried that Rolf was dead, but Mist assured him he had only fainted, and that not a scratch had been on Rolf's body.

"I'm so glad you're both alright…" Oscar said this, partially unbelieving of what had happened. "Had either of you died, I would have lost myself…" He concluded, now with a smile on his face, and happiness of the two living in his heart.

"This is an arrow… But who shot it?" Ike asked.

"The only person who could shoot one arrow, and have it land right between the eyes." An unknown person had said this, before two men walked out from behind some trees. It was Shinon, followed by Gatrie. "You children owe me some gratitude. I did, just now, save your lives, did I not?"

Rhys looked to Titania. "That's where you went, eh, Titania?"

She nodded and smiled. "I knew Shinon could come in handy, so I called for him." Then turning to Shinon, she smiled. "Well done of you, Shinon."

"I got to feather someone, so I suppose it was worth the rush, in the end." He retorted. The smile of his face turned to a frown. "Only one person, though…That's too bad…"

"Mist! I'm so glad you're alright!" Ike picked her up, and hugged her tightly to him, not wanting to let go. "I was so worried about you, sis. I was scared…" With that, he kissed her cheek, and held her tighter.

"I missed you, too, Ike. Thank you for saving me. Really, thank you." Mist kissed his cheek back, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, glad that her brother came to save them.

"I love you, Mist. Don't you forget that. And as long as I love you, I will always be there to save you. You are a wonderful little sister to have. I mean that."

"I love you, too, Ike. And thank you, once more. If not for you, I'd probably be dead, right now."

"Alright, alright. Let's go home, everyone." Titania had finally spoken. "It's been a long day." Ike agreed that they should depart, though he was half afraid of the punishment he would receive from the Commander; from his father, when they arrived.

* * *

"Titania told me what happened in my absence. The kidnappings, your disobeying of orders, everything. It is not acceptable to disobey your superior officer. You all should know that by now."

"I'm sorry, Commander. It was all my fault. I'm the one who left, and everybody came for me. I will accept any punishment that you deem worthy." Ike spoke truthfully, in his own eyes.

"Hey, stop trying to be a martyr. No one made me go after you. I did that of my own free will!" Boyd was angry Ike was trying to take full credit for what had happened. It wasn't something he felt was fair.

"It was my fault." Rhys said. "I was the one in control, and yet, I ran out, too. Any punishment should be mine alone to face."

"The orders were given to me, and yet, out of recklessness, I went to rescue Rolf and Mist, as well as Ike. I should be handed the punishment, solely, Commander." Oscar had meaning in his words when he spoke. This time was certainly no exception.

"I am glad you're all trying to shield one another. I know how families run. But even so, you were all in violation of your orders, and rules are there for a reason. I am sentencing you all to ten days in the barracks, aside from doing jobs." Griel's news saddened Mist, and she decided to speak.

"But father, they only came to rescue me. Why are they being punished for saving your daughter, and her friend?"

"Because, Mist, rules exist for a reason. Carelessness on the battlefield will get you killed, and it's not exactly polite to run off without so much as a by-your-leave. My ruling stands."

"I understand, Commander. And I accept the reprimand." Ike seemed sad as he spoke. He felt it was his fault the entire company got into trouble.

With that, the day was done. Their punishments were to spend ten days in the barracks, aside from doing their jobs. That would start with this night.

* * *

_Author's Note: That's the end of chapter two. I hope to have three up later today, or tomorrow. If you've got the time, leave a review. Tell me what you, the reader, wants to see. I, as the author, am here to serve you fans. So, why not help me do my job, and tell me what you want? You can also help me better my writing, with your suggestions. I thank anyone who takes the time to review.  
-Fin, Over and Out_


End file.
